Flirt
by nobody159
Summary: It seems that no matter how hard Orihime flirts, she just can't do it right. She becomes bold and uses some of Rangiku's tricks. Will Orihime finally get Ulquiorra's attention? Ulquiorra learns some new moves. LEMON:


**I hope you Ulquihimers like first One-shot! ****This is something I just came up with:)****In my multi-chapter fic **_**Everything Devides Us, **_**the lemon will be way hotter, just to let everyone know, but I still think this one is good:)**

**Just to let you guys know, this going to be a very explict LEMON, lol, so yeah. Orihime has been in Hueco Mundo for ALONG time, just to make that clear, it confused some people:) She also has developed Stockholm syndrome, just telling you guys, in case I didn't make it clear.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I do this as a fan.

* * *

_Love is often gentle, desire always a rage. _

_~Mignon McLaughlin~_

* * *

Orihime was frustrated! It seemed like no matter how hard Orihime tried, she could not flirt. Why did she suck at flirting? She had feelings for Ulquiorra, but were those feelings returned? Orihime thought of a few reasons why Ulquiorra showed little interest in her, he was either gay, or he was to blind to see the feelings she harbored for tried every flirting technique she knew of. They either weren't working, or she wasn't doing them right. Orihime decided it was the latter. Why would the magazines lie?

Orihime had been in Hueco Mundo long enough to develop Stockholm syndrome. She didn't care if she developed the said syndrome, what felt right was right, Orihime slipped a night gown on her naked body, she didn't feel like putting on underwear.

"I have your food, woman," Ulquiorra said as he entered Orihime's room. Orihime snapped her head in Ulquiorra's direction, he was here, _'Perfect,_' Orihime thought.

"Um, okay, I'll eat, why don't you sit down?" Orihime said as she watched Ulquiorra, her gaze full of desire and want.

"I prefer standing," Ulquiorra stated as he studied Orihime, she had been acting strange lately.

"Oh, okay," Orihime sighed, but she had another idea.

Orihime sat on the couch, much to Ulquiorra's dislike, she was suppose to be eating. Just when Ulquiorra was about to say something, Orihime took off her night gown, exposing her nude body. Ulquiorra was speechless, Orihime's was one of the few people who had spiked his interest. Every time he saw her, he would feel a strange sensation in his chest, something he never felt before.

Orihime cupped her breasts and smirked at the curious Arrancar. She rubbed her nipples and moaned Ulquiorra's name.

"Woman, what are you..." Ulquiorra trailed off.

He watched Orihime change positions on the couch, her legs were now spread before him. She inserted a finger in her opening and rubbed her clit with her thumb. Ulquiorra was speechless, watching her do what she was doing. Ulquiorra watched her insert another finger into her opening, Ulquiorra's member started to get stiff. Orihime took her fingers out of her opening and licked them clean, there was a small puddle on the couch, where she was sitting.

"Would you come over here?" Orihime asked seductively. Ulquiorra was high off pure lust. He thought of the consequences, but realized there weren't any. Why shouldn't he obey her? He had nothing to lose and intense pleasure to gain, so he came to her. As soon as Ulquiorra sat down, Orihime straddled him. Orihime placed butterfly kisses on Ulquiorra's neck while Ulquiorra caressed her breasts. Orihime was sucking, licking, and biting on the Espada's neck, Ulquiorra moaned softly, in response to her actions.

Ulquiorra really didn't know how to sexually please a female, Orihime was the first female that he was attracted to. That's why Ulquiorra was only pinching and rubbing her luscious nipples.

Orihime began removing Ulquiorra's shirt, she could tell that Ulquiorra didn't know what to do. Orihime decided to teach him things Rangiku taught her,"You can suck on them, if you want," Orihime whispered seductively in Ulquiorra's ear. Ulquiorra lowered his mouth to suck on a pink perky nipple,"Mmmmmm," Orihime moaned,"It feels so much better when you use your mouth on them," Orihime panted.

Ulquiorra switched positions and sucked on Orihime's neglected nipple, Orihime moaned while gripping Ulquiorra's hair. Orihime tilted his chin, so she could kiss him passionately. While Orihime was kissing a confused Ulquiorra, her hands were trailing abs. Orihime broke the kiss so she could trail her tongue down Ulquiorra's collar bone, she was pleased when she heard him gasp. Her mouth captured Ulquiorra's nipple, she swirled her tongue around it and enjoyed Ulquiorra's low moans,"That feels good, doesn't it?" Orihime teased as she rubbed his other nipple, he nodded to her question, eyes lidded in pleasure.

Orihime penetrated Ulquiorra's naval with her tongue, she reached for the bulge in his hakama and slowly rubbed it. She began untying Ulquiorra's hakama, displeased when she saw signs of shock and protest,"Are you scared?" Orihime mocked as she stroked his exposed member.

"No, I'm not afraid," Ulquiorra replied, slightly annoyed that she thought that _he _would be scared.

"Good,"Orihime smirked as she continued to pull the rest of his hakama off. She kissed the head of Ulquiorra's member and then pulled away to meet Ulquiorra's gaze,"Your _dick_is sooo _big,_" Orihime admitted, she smirked when he moaned to her touch.

Orihime lowered her mouth to Ulquiorra's shaft and then she licked the head of his member, she swirled her tongue around it, never breaking eye contact with the Espada. She licked down his shaft and then swallowed him whole, that was when she felt Ulquiorra tense up. She smirked inwardly when she heard a throaty moan from Ulquiorra. Orihime loved the way Ulquiorra tasted like mint, he even smelt like it. Orihime never broke eye contact with Ulquiorra, she was even more turned on when half lidded eyes, full of lust, looked back at her. Orihime grabbed her breasts and put Ulquiorra's member in between them, she stroked him with them while sucking him whole,"I can't have you coming now, can I?" Orihime giggled.

Ulquiorra was so hard, it hurt. When Orihime straddled him, he inserted two fingers in her and thrust them into her fast and hard. Orihime moaned to this new sensation,"It feels sooo much better when your the one who's fingering me," Orihime moaned seductively while arching her back to Ulquiorra's new touch.

After awhile of this, Orihime took Ulquiorra's curious fingers out of her opening and sucked them clean,"I always heard girls talking about how good it feels to have a guy eat them out," Orihime said as she stared into Ulquiorra's lust filled eyes.

"What does that mean?" Ulquiorra asked as he stroked Orihime's hair.

Orihime smirked and position herself, her legs were spread wide. She grabbed Ulquiorra's hands and positioned then on her thighs,"Hold my thighs," She said, Ulquiorra obeyed,"Okay, now put your mouth down there, and lick it, umm, like how you would look an ice cream," Orihime explained.

Ulquiorra gripped her thighs and licked at her clit, he sucked gently on her outer lips and penetrated her with his tongue. Ulquiorra lapped at it with long strokes, and put his mouth everywhere. he traced her anal with his tounge. He captured her clit with his mouth and flicked at it. After awhile Orihime came, she was squirming when she did so. She had been moaning throughout the whole ordeal.

"That felt so good," Orihime panted,"Are you ready to go all the way?" Orihime asked while caressing Ulquiorra's cheek.

"All the way?" Ulquiorra asked, his head tilted to the side.

"Yea, come on," Orihime said in cheery voice as she got off the couch and leaned against the wall. Ulquiorra followed her sweaty body to the wall, he was confused,"Okay, pick me up," Orihime commanded, Ulquiorra obeyed. She wrapped her legs around his waist,"Put your thing in my thing and then, ummm, you know how you fingered me?" Orihime asked, Ulquiorra nodded,"Finger me with your dick," Ulquiorra did as he was told and rocked her faster and faster, harder and harder. He felt something coming, he never felt such pleasure. All you heard in Orihime's room was Orihime's moans, Ulquiorra's moans, Orihime's back hitting the wall over and over again, and Ulquiorra's balls slapping Orihime's skin.

"Ori...hi...me," Ulquiorra moans as he releases, it's the first time he says her name.

"Having sex with you felt so nice," Orihime stated while putting her night gown on.

"It was a...plesureable experience," he says as he dresses, he glances at her untouched meal,"Are you going to finish eating now?"

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think:)


End file.
